The environmental pathology program at UC-Davis, currently entering it?s 20th year, supports a subspecialty of veterinary pathology trainees whose research and career interests is in health effects of environmental agents. It is a part of a larger research training program in pathogenesis of disease administered by the Department of Pathology, Microbiology and Immunology and the Graduate Group in Comparative Pathology. As participants in a 6 year overall program leading to ACVP board eligibility and the Ph.D., environmental pathology students are generally expected to have completed their clinical training in anatomic pathology and have entered their graduate and research program. They receive training in comparative anatomic pathology, course work in basic cell biology and the cell and molecular basis of disease, and research activity in faculty laboratories sufficient to qualify the trainee for the Ph.D. degree. They take additional course work in biochemical toxicology and pharmacology and do their research training in training faculty laboratories based on the applicability of their research program to human environmental health issues. This request is for 4, three year postdoctoral positions which, with students supported by other resources, forms a core of postdoctoral professionals under the mentorship of an interdisciplinary and well funded training faculty. The foundation of the program is the established interaction at UC-Davis between the academic discipline of pathology and strong environmentally-oriented research programs, principally in the California Primate Research Center, the Institute for Toxicology and Environmental Health, and its Toxic Substances Program, the Departments of Molecular Biosciences and Anatomy, Physiology and Cell Biology (Veterinary School), the Department of Environmental Toxicology (College of Agriculture and Environmental Sciences), and the Department of Internal Medicine and the Center for Neurosciences (School of Medicine). Trainees to follow a specially-tailored Ph.D. degree program in Comparative Pathology. The first year of the 3 to 4-year program are spent primarily in taking advanced course work appropriate to pathology and environmental toxicology and an introduction to the environmental research programs at UC-Davis through seminars and rotations in research laboratories. The remainder consists of a thesis research project under the direction of one of the faculty within one of the multi-disciplinary units. Currently active areas include reproductive toxicants and teratogens, hazards posed by air pollutants, pesticides, industrial and natural toxicants, environmental carcinogenesis, effects of electromagnetic fields, hepatotoxins, pneumotoxins and neurotoxins.